Panem's Songbird
by LPBekka
Summary: Having survived the Hunger Games when he was only 13 years old, Kurt Hummel thought he had gone through the worst horror this world had to offer. That was until the 73rd hunger games when the one boy he loved became District 3's newest Tribute-Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welp, am I really doing this? GAH! I dunno Okay so I've read the Hunger Games, all three books and lemme say...WOW. Not THE best written books and there's a little few editing problems but damn those books are amazing. I was so captured and of course...this came to mind. I feel foolish cos even though I write for a fandom, I don't usually do things like this.

For those of you who haven't read the hunger games but wanna read this, here's a brief backstory :)

An apocolyptic war basically wipped out mankind leaving only a few to survive in North America. They built the country of Panem. It contained a city called the Capitol and 13 districts. The Capitol was rich and wealthy and filled with fat cats and each district was responsible for like...different things to provide the Capitol with. Weapons, clothes, electronics, coal etc. But they were poor [well most] and rose up against the Capitol in a rebellion. They lost however which resulted in District 13 being destroyed. As punishment, the people in the Capitol came up with something known as the Hunger Games. Where two tributes, a boy and a girl between the ages of 12-18 from each district would be trained and placed in an arena where they would have to fight to the death until only one survived. It was televised and people place bets and everything. That's basically the gist.

This is set during the 73rd Hunger Games, a year before the books start and includes some of our most loved Glee characters x3 I hope you all enjoy, it's not my usual style of writing, it's...not as emotionally indept as I'd try but this is just for fun. I promise an update of SHS soon and my beta for PMA is busy at the minute so please be patient.

Speaking of-thank you to Charlotte for her amazing work betaing this. She's seriously fantastic *claps*

Anyhoo enough of me, please enjoy :D

...

The scene smells of blood and the young brunette's heart is racing in his chest. He gazes around him, the cornucopia glistening in the intense heat. Sand is gathered beneath his bare feet. He gave up on his shoes when the damn sandworms almost took off his foot, tearing off the soul of his right boot. His ankle is bleeding due to the small, circular bites delivered by the small muttations. That is the least of Kurt Hummel's problems.

His stomach has a gash so bad that he is certain if he removes his hand from it, his guts will spill out. The hovercrafts appear over his head, scooping up the four bodies that didn't survive the bloodbath. He staggers, spear still in his hand as he rests against the golden cornucopia. Everything is blurry, the artificial Savanna's air is hot and there is no wind, so the blood smells strongly. He cannot breathe but he hears gasping, spluttering.

"Kurt..." The blonde girl whispers, her body shivering. He says nothing and instead slides down to the ground, pulls his knees to his chest and cries, his spear still in his grasp. He hears her call his name again. "Kurt...save me..."

Quinn is laying on the ground, twitching. Her skin is practically pealed off due to a tribute from District 8 named Jeff getting carried away with his knife. She is unrecognizable. Her once beautiful face is a meaty mess. Kurt is sure that if he looks, pieces of her will fall off and yet she lives. She fights. Most would beg for death but she...she begs for health.

They are the only two left.

The cannon is still ringing in his ears.

Four times.

"Tick tock...t-tick tock...said the grandfather clock..." He begins to sing in a shivering voice. "With four little b-birdies on top..." He takes in some shaky breaths. "Four fell off but three flew away...one wouldn't live to see another day...t-tick tock, tick tock said the grandfather clock...with three...little..."

The boy cries, reciting the morbid song which reminds him so much of his mother. He shivers, crying, and he hears her again.

"Save me.."

Kurt is only thirteen, which is far too young to be in the Hunger Games. He had come in believing he would die and yet now only he and his ally, Quinn, once the prettiest girl in district 3, are left. Both will die soon. If he kills her...he will live. But the people back home will hate him forever.

"Kurt.."

He opens his eyes, seeing her mangled, meaty face. The only thing resembling her are her eyes, one of which is all but falling from the socket. He clutches onto his spear in fright, screams at her closeness and moments later she's skewered to the ground by a wooden spear and a cannon rings.

...

Kurt Hummel woke up in his bed, screaming, his voice raw and pained. His heart thundered in his chest and, instantly, he rested his face in his hands. He was shaking all over, feeling sick. He could remember those eyes...that...face, if it could be called that. She had been so beautiful, so kind. He could still remember arriving home as the youngest victor of the Hunger Games, all stitched up and new. He had been fresh faced, rather on the chubby side and with only a 2 as his score in the Capitol. It was no wonder he had been the least favorite to win. But he had, against all odds, he had.

The now seventeen years old boy shivered, closing his eyes. He was glad he could wake up before the dream continued. Before, he could remember Quinn's family glaring at him. Before, he could recall how the entire district could hardly look at him. How someone had screamed at him from the crowd on how he had turned his back on her. He had been thirteen and could only break down in his father's arms, sobbing, trying to explain how it was the Capitol. He didn't kill her...it was all the Capitol.

But people said it was his spear, they had seen it. It felt like so long ago that he could possibly be wrong. Had he killed her? He could still see her body speared to the ground but...had it really been his doing as everyone had said?

Minutes after he woke up with his scream, his father burst into the room. Kurt was shivering, his eyes wet and teary as Burt Hummel rushed over and pulled the blanket away. He pulled his boy close, stroking his back. Kurt would usually be able to brush his tears away and insist he was okay, but right now he could do no such thing. Not today, of all days. It had been so long since the dreams had been that vivid. Like he was back in the barren arena, fleeing from his life, from people who had been trained when all he knew to do was wire some very basic technology they used in the Capitol.

"It's okay son." His father kissed his forehead. "It's okay." He shivered, clinging to his papa. It had been a year since the dreams had been so bad, since the last reaping when he had to mentor that poor fourteen years old girl named Harmony who had been the first to die in the arena. He could still remember the lifeless look that the camera caught when the huge boy from District 1 broke her neck.

"I can't do it...I cannot do it." He whispered, shivering all over and holding onto his father. How was he to prepare another kid to go into that arena. How could he prepare them to die? He knew he should be more optimistic, but honestly, he envied those who died in the arena. It somehow seemed so much safer than the alternative, living every day, knowing how those families were without children while he lived.

His father remained by his side, comforting him until he calmed down. Eventually, they found themselves in the kitchen, having a small breakfast as Kurt really could not eat anything, knowing what was to happen today. Burt set out some sweet bread rolls and jam, but he merely took one bite before someone knocked on the door.

It was Carole Hudson, the kind lady from the house next to theirs. She had been the last victor for District 3 before Kurt. It had been 22 years before the boy himself had been in the arena. She had been sixteen years old. He didn't know the details of her time in the Hunger Games. Only that the arena she had been in had been primarily water and she had won by simply shoving her final opponent into a pool filled with piranhas.

She was such a wonderful woman, her husband had died eighteen years ago while she was pregnant with her son Finn, one of the few people that Kurt could call his friend. He had died in a similar accident that Kurt's mother had died in nine years ago. A problem in the factories with their electricity. It seemed to happen more than what was considered normal. At least to Kurt.

He could see the woman was distressed. She was like this every year since he was eleven, in other words since her son was old enough to be entered into the games. Carole was a victor, but that did not excuse her offspring from being entered into the games. Thankfully because of her status and the money she had due to winning, Finn's name only had to be entered as little as possible. They never had need for a tessera, when some of the poorer families in districts were able to enter their names multiple times for the Hunger Games in exchange for provisions like oil and grain.

'The joys of being a victor' Kurt thought silently to himself.

"Carole, come in, come in." Burt allowed her inside and she simply smiled, her expression terrified. She came here every morning when it was time for the reaping. She didn't wish to show her emotions in front of Finn, so she would find her way to where someone knew her terror. Kurt's father would make her some tea and she would cry. Kurt had to admit he could understand her. He would never have children, for fear they'd be placed in the games. However, he never had to fear having children for...other reasons.

"Carole, it's okay. It's alright. Finn's name is in it seven times. There are kids whose name's are in there over twenty...forty times even." The woman cried, knuckling her tears as Kurt made the tea and brought it over to her. It was peppermint tea, a luxury that most of the Districts couldn't afford. District 3 was by no means as poor as most districts, in fact they were very well off, dealing directly with the Capitol, providing them with all the latest gadgets that they craved so much.

Carole remained in their house for some time, crying in Burt's grasp until she was calmed enough to pull back, stroking the tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Burt. Thank you." She smiled gently and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He simply smiled as Kurt put away the food, no one was particularly hungry in any Districts this day. The woman stood to go home and get ready, but before she did she turned back to Kurt. "I heard you practising last night, Kurt. It was beautiful. You will knock them de-" Her words faded and she bit down upon her lip to stop herself. "T-they will love it in the Capitol."

"Thank you, Carole." Kurt replied politely, smiling gently to her as she left. He then excused himself to his room to get dressed.

Minutes later, he was standing in front of his mirror in only his underwears, looking at himself.

Kurt Hummel, the youngest victor of the Hunger Games in history. It had gone down so well in the Capitol. The boy who had no hope. No one had known his name, the only bets placed on him were that he would die first. Then, when he came out, they adored him in the Capitol but despised him in his hometown.

He had lost his only true friend and Finn Hudson took on the role. The boy knew from his mother that the Hunger Games did something to people. He didn't judge Kurt for what the TV's showed him. He was a scared boy who wanted to survive. Finn accepted him, the rest of the people he knew shunning him.

How his life had changed in the last few years...unwillingly he found himself reflecting upon the last four years as he chose his outfit for the reaping.

The boy who left the games had been the boy who entered. At least according to the Capitol. Even though he had lost considerable weight in the arena, he was still the fresh faced, young lad that the people had grown to adore for his quick wit and will to stay alive.

Over the years, he had changed a lot. He had grown so much stronger, not only emotionally and mentally, but physically, too. No one would guess that the utterly gorgeous boy in front of the mirror was the same thirteen years old who had won the Hunger Games. His hair was a little longer and, thanks to some products from the Capitol, he was able to style it as he wished. His body was more sculpted and he was much taller. His features were sharper and he appeared more weary. Almost everything had changed, except for his eyes.

The boy with the electric eyes. Somewhat fitting considering the District he came from. His blue eyes were practically famous. They were not washed out or watery. Electric was truly the word. A bright, dazzling blue with streaks of amber. Dazzling, that's how the people at the Capitol described them. He had heard of people getting alterations to dye their eye colour to match his, but none had their intensity. He could remember reaching the Capitol on his victory tour and there had been banners of simply his hues. They were so distinguishable that people only had to glance and know they were his.

Even now, when he preformed a concert at the Capitol, there would be images that were hundreds of feet high along the side of buildings. Mainly of his face, but always highlighting his eyes. Probably with the aid of some eyeliner.

Victors always seemed to discover some form of talent once they were out of the arena. Kurt's had been easy to pursue, considering it was something he was interested in since he was a child.

Kurt could still remember his mother singing him to sleep, her soft voice and how sweet it would sound. Music had always meant so much to him. When in school, he would often drift off from his History of Technology class, humming to himself only for his teacher to remind him how he had no future in music. The closest he could hope to get was creating and advancing the music chips for the Capitol. He almost smiled thinking of how wrong his teacher had been, if only he could have gotten his dreams a different way rather than gaining attention through the Hunger Games.

He sighed gently but gazed to his clothing. The young man was dressed rather elegantly. His clothes were all sent from the Capitol,but he had quite a hand in choosing and occasionally designing his outfits. While singing was the talent he was following, he still dabbled in other talents of his. Right now he was dressed in rather tight, blue trousers with a silver belt buckle. His boots reached half way from his ankles to his knees and were equally as tight against his legs. They were made of leather made from some cows from District 10 that were genetically altered, so their hide was easier to make into clothing. The leather was different from the usual kind. It had the same brown colour, but there was something sleeker about it, and it didn't wear as easily as most leather...or at all.

His jacket was a silver that matched his belt buckle. It reached down to his hips and his sleeves extended to his wrists. The collar was wide with blue lining along it. There was some patterns of a matching blue colour along the jacket, almost like bolts extending the coat. The fabric was Kurt's favorite part of the outfit. It shimmered like it was static as he moved in the light.

He may as well have something to be happy about today.

"Kurt?" His father knocked on the door and the young man sighed. It was time to go and find out who he would be aiding in their death.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm so embarrassed, the ending got cut off of the last chapter and I didn't notice so for those who didn't see the ending-which is fixed now-here it is :)

_'His jacket was a silver that matched his belt buckle. It reached down to his hips and his sleeves extended to his wrists. The collar was wide with blue lining along it. There was some patterns of a matching blue colour along the jacket, almost like bolts extending the coat. The fabric was Kurt's favorite part of the outfit. It shimmered like it was static as he moved in the light._

_He may as well have something to be happy about today._

_"Kurt?" His father knocked on the door and the young man sighed. It was time to go and find out who he would be aiding in their death.'_

THAT was the ending -.- so now the newest chapter, thank you so much for the support guys xxx

Once more thank you to Charlotte xxx

...

Kurt wasn't sure how many people were gathered on front of the Justice Building of District 3. There was literally thousands of children standing with their assigned age groups. Many of them wearing their reaping best. If this wasn't such a morbid event, he would love to wander around, admiring some of the clothes. He wished he could mingle right now, give some words of encouragement to the younger kids, that they'll be okay, and try to help the elder children not to feel so bleak as well. However, he knew he could never do that. Even just standing there at the side of the stage in front of the Justice Building, he could feel the hated glares. He knew what they were thinking.

'He killed her.'

'I killed her.' He thought with a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. He gazed to the stage where Mayor Figgins was sitting. In front of them there was a podium for speaking from and two glass bowls. One with the boys' name and one with the girls'. He bit down on his lip, recalling the year that his name had been pulled from one of those cylinders, and he almost took a step back. However, he felt a hand on his back and he looked over his shoulder to see Carole there, smiling gently. She said nothing, but her presence was appreciated. The beautiful young man smiled gently to her and both stood up on the stage.

There was no booing or anything of the sort as they made their way towards the seven chairs, only two of which were occupied. There was of course the Mayor, as well as William Schuester. Kurt hung back, allowing Carole to sit beside the man from the Capitol. He couldn't help it, but the man made him painfully uncomfortable.

His hair wasn't necessarily a wig, but the obnoxious red colour suggested it was most definitely dyed. Kurt would also venture to guess that he was wearing extensions that were curled almost worryingly tight. The young man feared that simply through touching them, one could spring out like a curled wire and lash him in the eye.

His eyes were strange, almost like they were stretched a little. This might have been due to the fact that his face was just a curved shape. Aside from his nose, he had no bumps. No cheekbones, and his eyes weren't dipped in a concave. It was like looking at the side of a ball, how smooth his face was. He had powered white makeup on, with red eyeliner and shadow around his eyes. His clothing was one long body suit, matching the red theme he was keeping. It was exceptionally tight and left very little to the imagination. What was most grotesque was his mouth. Five years ago, the year of Kurt's first reaping, there had been a fad in the Capitol known as Chelsea Smiles, in which many of the inhabitants had their cheeks slashed from the mouth outwards, making them so much wider than they should be. It had been disgusting and while most of the people in the capitol had their faces surgically repaired, William did no such thing. He wore the disgusting scars with pride.

It wasn't his looks that made Kurt uncomfortable, however. It was how inappropriate he was and the uncomfortable touches. Last year, Kurt had made the mistake of sitting beside him. He had never felt more ill at ease as the man's hand rested upon his knee, worryingly high.

He couldn't help but be disgusted by how much he seemed to like younger people. He always had a tendency to become far too up close and personal with the tributes, the younger the better.

Kurt smiled weakly to Carole to thank her and she just patted his hand, returning the smile. Some minutes later, a man and woman appeared. The woman, who was about Carole's age, was Wiress and the older man, Beetee. He was much older than any of them, but Kurt had known him for a long time. He had always seen him...almost like a tutor in a way. Sadly, the man hadn't been his mentor when he was in the games. Carole had, and Kurt adored her even more for all she did. There was also Darrius Berry, a 56 year old man who had won the games forty one years ago. He had not arrived yet and Kurt was sure that if he searched the crowd, the man's granddaughter Rachel Berry, whom he went to school with, probably wouldn't have arrived yet either. They were the five remaining victors, the other four had died over the years, only one of them due to natural causes. The rest were lost to suicide, or suspicious circumstances and one due to a very severe morphing addiction.

Kurt found his eyes scanning for the loud mouth girl he had known in school before he won. They had never actually been friends, but...he somewhat liked her. He found himself then looking away from the girls towards the seventeen years old boys. He was searching for the once familiar face before he even realized he was doing so. The boy he had been best friends with, who hadn't even been able to look at him after he came back from the games, after he had killed Quinn.

No one had been able to.

Kurt sat in silence as Darrius Berry finally arrived. He then noticed a girl in a pale yellow dress with longer hair than Kurt remembered joining the seventeen years old girls, her expression nervous. Darrius gave the other four tributes a nod before he sat down. He looked sturdy and young for his age. Even in District 3, living passed your forties was considered a feat.

Only minutes later, Mayor Figgins decided to stand and began his speech on the raise of Panem. He spoke in his usual, clearly uninterested tone which had become somewhat of a joke all over the country. Most of the other Mayors in the Districts attempted to fake interest, even for the Capitol's sake. Mayor Figgins never really bothered with that. This story should have been a horrible one that filled people with fear as he led up to the games, but his pure lack of interest actually put a number of nervous people at ease. Once or twice a chuckle could even be heard. Aside from that and his voice, however, the only sound was the factories.

District 3 was practically factories, huge buildings that billowed thick smoke into the sky, making it appear to be much later than two in the afternood.

Kurt found himself just gazing to the clouds as the speech droned on, and finally William Schuester was introduced. Instantly the small chuckles and even sly smiles faded and it felt like the entire District took in a collected breath.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone." His grin is even more grotesque due to the slits in his cheek. "And may the odds be ever in your favor. Kurt mimed the words to himself as he glanced to his feet. He often wondered if this was something they had to say or some kind of joke in the Capitol. He always noticed how William smiled a little broader when he said that.

A chill settled and the air felt thick as William mentioned it was time to pick the tributes. He walked over to the girls' bowl first and Kurt glanced to Carole. She was biting her lip, a pitying look on her face. They were both the most recent winners, so each would have a tribute to mentor. Kurt agreed to mentor the male tribute this year, meaning whoever girl was chosen would be Carole's tribute.

"Sugar Motta." Kurt's eyes widen when William yells out the name of a sixteen year old girl who had been in the year beneath Kurt. He knew her, she had always been exceptionally bubbly, loud and funny. Yet now, he could see her standing still, pale and her eyes wide. She was shivering, he was sure of that as people backed away from her. Someone from behind pushed her shoulder a little then pulled back immediately, as if afraid that their motion would be seen as a volunteer or something along those lines.

The girl looked horrified as William began to clap. He was the only one who did as everyone else remained deathly silent. Carole was looking to her feet, shaking her head.

The girl slowly walked onto the stage and was indicated to stand to the side by a smiling William. He touched her back, leaning a little too close, hand a little too low and Kurt could have been imagining it, but he was positive that the man squeezed her ass before letting her go.

Even Kurt's stomach tightened and he felt his heart go out to the girl. Finally, they moved on and William Schuester walked towards the boys' bowl. Carole was shivering now and the youngest victor stretched across, taking her hand.

_'It's okay, it's not him.'_ He tried to tell her without saying the actual words. _'He's only in there seven times, Carole. It won't be him.'_ She squeezed his hand back, saying nothing and gazed up as the deformed man opened the sheet of paper.

"Blaine Anderson."

"No.." Kurt whispered it before he could stop himself, his flesh paling. It was Carole's turn to tighten her grip on Kurt's hand as the boy shook his head. It was his turn to hear her thoughts.

_'Be strong sweetheart, don't show them how afraid you are for him.'_

Carole knew about Kurt and Blaine. Hell, everyone did. They had been the best of friends from the time they could walk. They were the troublemakers. The two little kids who everyone couldn't help but love. Blaine had been a wizz with technology from a young age, thanks to all his father's 'bonding sessions'. Kurt had learned more from skipping lessons with him than he ever did in school. He could remember hiding in Blaine's small home, watching his magical hands make little toys and mimicking him as Blaine asked him to sing while they worked.

They often pulled pranks with their small inventions. Everything from homemade smoke bombs to small buzzers with little electrical shockers. Even the peacekeepers were fond of them.

There was never one without the other.

That was until the Hunger Games.

Blaine still hadn't reached the stage and Kurt was clinging to Carole's hand. He hadn't seen him in years, but it wasn't from lack of trying. He couldn't help but wonder, did Blaine remember him? Was he still disgusted?

The young man felt his stomach drop as he thought about it. He could remember travelling home from the Capitol, so afraid, the only people he wanted to see was his father and Blaine. His memories were haunting him as he recalled getting off of the train only to see all the people around him that were made come and celebrate his return. Even though his winning had brought them all rations and gifts, they still hated him. He could feel it. He stood by himself, not even sure where his father was. Then he heard a yell, a boy yelling his name and he turned to see someone pulling Blaine back from where he was trying to break free from the crowd.

He almost cried out Blaine's name in return, but he was too afraid to even move and then his friend was pulled back into the crowd.

The next time he had seen him was near the factories and Blaine wouldn't even look at him. He returned back to his home and cried for the entire evening.

He was pale, so afraid of seeing him again. He was so afraid of seeing hate in his eyes and then...

He walked on stage.

Kurt gasped, his throat catching. He could feel his chest grow tight and his palm felt hot against Carole's.

Blaine looked...more fantastic than he ever could have imagined. No longer was the the cute, fresh faced child with the mad mop of uncontrolled curls. He was tall, maybe not as much as Kurt, but he had filled out nicely. His hair was still curling naturally, but had clearly been cut. His face was more slender, he had a stronger appearance about him but he still had the soft, understanding look to him. Kurt could clearly see how hard he tried to look indifferent as he walked onto the stage, but the slightly younger man clearly saw how afraid he was. His wonderful hazel eyes were always so expressive, they always saw right through Kurt.

The boy suddenly found himself remembering one gift that had been sent to him when he was in the arena. A gold chain. It had been so simple and he wore it for some time, thinking nothing of it. He wasn't sure why but he had always been sure that Blaine had somehow...somehow scraped up the money to send it to him. That idea was backed up when he discovered it was also a weapon. A strangely strong wire was hidden between the chinks of gold. He could remember so vividly being with Blaine and Beetee in the past, the older man showing them some wire he was working on and he had known this was from Blaine, possibly Beetee too, however they got it to him.

Kurt's first kill in the area had been with the chain. He had choked an abnormally large eighteen years old by the name of Chuck from district 1. Even though after that kill, he wanted nothing more than to toss it and never even think about it again, he was still wearing it. Right now, beneath his undershirt and jacket, the golden chain laid.

William asked if there were any volunteers and Kurt gripped Carole's hand harder.

'Please, please let someone say something! Don't let him go through this!'

No one volunteered and Blaine stood with his back to Kurt. His eyes hadn't even gazed the brunette's way. Or maybe they had, and Kurt just didn't notice. He felt sick, his head was spinning.

The Mayor gave a speech and Kurt watched as Blaine and Sugar were pulled away off the stage. In the crowd below, lucky kids were rushing to their families, hugging them, some crying in relief. Safe for another year.

But Blaine Anderson wasn't.

...

**A/N: **To quote one of Lotte's notes 'HAHAHHAHAHAHAH :D pedo!Will ftw' XD

Hope you guys are still enjoying this :) I've just finished chapter 8-writing wise. When I finish chapter 9 I'll send chapter 3 to Charlotte. I'm trying to keep ahead of myself for once XD Love you all, thank you so much for all the reviews, they mean the world :')


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys, thank you so much for any support, it means the world :) honestly...when reviews go down by so much I usually lose interest and decide to focus on more popular stories but...I'm having a lot of fun with this and the few people who are reading it seem to like it. I also have some cool ideas to try out and to the handful of you reading this silly little story, thank you from the bottom of my heart *smooch* I love you all :)

Thank you so much to Lotte for being as amazing as always and betaing x

...

Kurt was taken from the stage along with the other Victors. He stood off the steps and he saw William approaching, smiling. His stomach twisted as the man stood beside him and rested a hand on his rear. Being the apple of the Capitols eyes as he was, he couldn't react without causing upset. He wanted to push the man away and insist he leave him alone. This was making him feel sick to his stomach but he just stood still, only realizing now how he was still holding onto Carole's hand.

Some of the Peacekeepers were surrounding them, making sure no one did any harm to the victors. Beetee was mentioning to them that they should get their things together and say goodbye to their families before heading to the train that would take them to the Capitol. Kurt only remembered right now that he would be at the very least a month away from his father. He looked to Darrius who was hugging his granddaughter, Rachel, brushing hair from her forehead and kissing it. The girl was crying in relief and his stomach twisted as he glanced around for the Anderson's. They were no where to be seen. Probably saying their goodbyes to Blaine.

Kurt felt one of the Peacekeepers' hand on his shoulder and he looked over it, seeing Bryan. The man was maybe in his late twenties and he was pretty kind. He gave Kurt a nod of the head and told him he'd bring him home. Kurt nodded but quickly gave a hug to the rest of the Victors, even Rachel although he was hesitant before that occurred.

They stared to one another for a second and he hugged her close, telling her he was glad she wasn't called.

"I never believed you killed her Kurt." She whispered as he pulled back and gave her a smile. There was some pats on his back, another hug or two. One would think that Kurt was reentering the arena. That wasn't the case, of course, but he was pretty sure that the people surrounding him knew how much Blaine meant to him. Even now.

He thanked them all as they sent their well wishes to him and Blaine, as well as to Carole and Sugar. Kurt and Carole walked home to Victor row where Finn and Burt were sitting on a bench outside of Kurt's home. Carole was relieved to see her son back in the small estate. She hadn't sought him out after the reaping because she knew Kurt needed the closest thing he had to a mother figure there, but the moment she saw her son she rushed towards him. Finn stood, rushing to his mother and hugged her.

"I'm safe...I'm safe." He whispered as Kurt passed them.

"No more...thank goodness, no more." She whispered, holding him close. Her boy would never have to be inside of that arena. He would finish school, become a technician or something, anything where he could lead a normal life.

Kurt was glad for his friend but he just walked over to his father who hadn't come to the reaping. Having seen his only son's name being called, he couldn't bare seeing anymore kids being sentenced to death.

Kurt walked over, his father standing from the bench and walking over.

"I heard about Blaine." He said in a whisper and Kurt suddenly lowered his head.

"What am I going to do?" He questioned and his father's strong hands gripped his shoulders.

"Keep him alive." Suddenly Kurt's stomach dropped. Of all the thoughts running through his head today, that hadn't occurred to him.

Blaine could die. If he didn't do this right...Blaine could...he could die.

"Oh god, Dad." He choked, wrapping his arms around his father's neck and pulling him close against his body. He began to cry, shivering all over and pulling the man close. His father hushed him, kissing his temple. Kurt never told him, he never said the words out loud to everyone, not even Blaine, but his father knew how he felt about the boy.

"It's going to be okay. I trust you." He kissed his son's forehead. "C'mon...lets get your things."

...

Some time later, Kurt found himself sitting on his cot in his room upon the train. It was moving, it had been for fifteen minutes by now. Sugar and Blaine were on board for...at the very least a half an hour. Probably taking in all this grandeur and discussing it between themselves. They were probably faking an interest in the upholstery, anything to distract themselves from what was going to happen to them. How they were doomed.

Kurt rubbed his eyes, trying his best to look like he hadn't been crying. For further measure he added a little foundation he had gotten his last trip to the Capitol. Fifteen minutes later and he walked up to the dining cart where he found Carole, Sugar, William and Blaine all sitting around a table. The food was already out and Sugar was sitting, pale and just clutching her knife and fork in her hands. Blaine was eating, a little too fast and it appeared he was just chewing rather than swallowing but he continued to stuff food into his mouth. Almost like he just didn't know what else to do. Carole appeared as if she had been cutting a piece of simple Shepard's pie for quiet some time as William looked up, smiling to Kurt. He had an arm round the stiff Sugar.

"There he is. The final one in our party." Kurt noticed how the only chair was beside Blaine who had his back to the younger man. For the first time in years, he turned around, his eyes connecting with Kurt's. They were weary, tired, like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was combed but still curled desperately and he wore just a plain white shirt, black trousers and soft boots. He nodded towards the brunette and turned back to his meal, shoving more into his mouth.

Kurt sat down, glad he didn't have to sit by William. Still his stomach exploded in nerves and he couldn't even speak. William did most of the talking, about how he felt very positive about this year. He mentioned maybe watching a recap of the other reapings after dinner. Kurt almost smiled how he made it sound like a suggestion when it was more like a ritual. To this day Kurt wasn't sure if it was a tradition used to intimidate the tributes or give them an advantage. Maybe it was a bit of both.

The meal went by in relative silence before they all made their way to the other compartment to watch the recap. Kurt couldn't help his occasional glances towards Blaine and he found himself secretly distressing about how few looks the young man was returning. Did he really hate him so much? Kurt couldn't even remember Quinn and Blaine ever talking. As a matter of fact he hadn't even spoken to the older girl before they became allies.

They sat in a compartment in front of the TV and William put the tapes on. Kurt found himself praying that he wouldn't sit beside him, but thankfully Carole did just that. However that meant the Capitol man sat beside Blaine, touching his knee as he told him to watch.

It started with District 1. Predictably they were...well, gorgeous. The girl was a tall, slim girl by the name of Brittany S. Pierce who cheered when her name was called out and bounded up to the stage with intimidating agility and unusual perkiness. The man was also a blonde, strong and tall by the name of Sam Evans. While the girl waved and cheered, he stood with a small smile, almost like humbly accepting some kind of award. Kurt never did understand the kids in the career Districts.

In District 2 the tributes had more attitude. The first, Kurt believed, was called Mercedes. Her first reaction appeared to be shock but she soon smiled and her long black hair were bouncing as she walked up on stage. She had a lot of sass without even saying a word and just stood with one hand on her hip, giving the rest a look like she was above them.

Then came Shane. A monster of a man. He was dark skinned with shaved hair and dressed in simply plain clothes. When on stage, he gave the camera a look that suggested he was coming for the other tributes. Sugar let out a squeak upon seeing him.

A few others stood out. A boy who looked far younger than sixteen named Rory from District 10. A special girl from 9. Kurt, Carole, Blaine and Sugar all let out sounds of disgust when no one volunteered for her. A boy in a wheelchair from 12, a monster of a boy who looked far older than eighteen called Dave from 5 and a beautiful Latina girl from 8. There was more but they stood out to Kurt.

Once the recap was over, everyone let out a sigh.

"Can you believe the people from 9?" Blaine said suddenly, the first words Kurt heard him say at all. He as the first to voice disgust that no one cared enough about the girl to volunteer in her place. Sugar was still terrified and didn't speak but Carole answered.

"That poor girl." She simply said in agreement and Kurt nodded as they also discussed the fresh faced milker from 10 and the kid in the wheelchair from 12. He knew there was more important things to think about but he could only focus on Blaine's voice. Over the years it had deepened. Kurt had expected it to sound strained and gravelly like most of the others in the District but it was smooth, like the velvet fabric he had been draped in for his interview four years ago. He licked his lips, thinking of it like sweet honey. How he had missed that voice. Even if it was lower, it still provoked the same reaction.

Conversation died all too suddenly and William clapped his hands together.

"We have enough time for you all to perhaps get a nap before we reach the Capitol. I know it's been an exciting day." Blaine visibly relaxed now that the man's hands were finally off of him. Sugar simply nodded and stood up, leaving the room. Carole let out a soft sigh and mentioned going to see how the girl was. Kurt knew that she just needed to talk to Sugar, as did Kurt to Blaine.

The woman left and so did William, saying he needed his beauty rest. It left Kurt and Blaine sitting at opposite ends of the couch, in silence. Blaine didn't mention sleep, maybe because he knew he'd have to talk to Kurt.

Still neither say anything for some time.

"Did you find yourself wondering how he keeps the food...in his mouth when he eats?" Blaine suddenly asked, completely out of the blue. Kurt was stunned for a second but then he realized that the boy was talking about William and the slits on his cheeks. Without even thinking, Kurt let out a snort, laughing. He couldn't deny how good it was to laugh. He hadn't done so in so long. Blaine simply smiled, still not looking his way as Kurt's chuckles died down.

"I haven't really thought about it but...it's strange." Silence fell for some seconds and Kurt couldn't help but wonder how Blaine was feeling about all of this. About the games. Having him as a mentor.

That thought snapped him into reality and he remembered he was supposed to be a mentor. This wasn't about them, it was about him helping Blaine.

"What do you need to know?" He asked, moving slightly closer and gazing to the man for a second. Blaine still looked straight ahead at the TV and took in a breath.

"What do I need to do?" For a moment, Kurt considered his answer. What should he tell Blaine? Survive. But that was obvious.

"Don't form allies." Kurt said in a whisper, seeing Blaine tense. He closed his eyes but nodded and took in a breath. "You're great with gadgets..." Blaine chuckled.

"I highly doubt I'll get any kind of gadgets there." Kurt bit down upon his lip and nodded, closing his eyes. "I'm good at hiding...we did it enough when we ditched school." A weak chuckle was shared between them.

"Hiding is good."

"Can you remember what the arena was like last year?" The question was unexpected and Kurt bit down upon his lip.

"I'm...I'm pretty sure it was like a beach...and a cliff face along it...not very big." Blaine pulled a notepad out of his pocket and scribbled it down. Kurt leaned closer.

"What are you.."

"What about the year before? That was the erm...the tundra right? Most of them froze in that blizzard." Kurt nodded and realized what Blaine was doing. For the next few minutes they both brainstormed, recalling the different arenas. By the time they got to roughly twenty years back, they were sitting side by side, hips touching. Trying to find a pattern, anything. They compared sizes of zones, the terrain, everything. Blaine couldn't see a pattern.

"This was useless." He sighed, hating how he just wasted some of the valuable time he had before he went into the arena. Kurt touched his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Nothing's useless. Alright?" He stroked his arm, taking a moment to appreciate this. How he missed Blaine. Every day he just wished for the days the both of them played harmless pranks on people they knew. People who found them cute or funny.

For the next half hour or more they spoke about the few things both of them knew. Kurt discussed plants and such that he found helped him out. Some that took away stinging, others that he could eat. Blaine revealed how Beetee had thought him some very basic fighting skills. They had each been close to Beetee. The man himself had been in the games. He had just thought, what with Kurt having gone in without his knowledge, he wasn't going to let Blaine do the same.

"It's gotta be hard...seeing us both go in." Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah...we were probably the closest thing he had to grand kids." Kurt nodded, looking towards the brunette as he took a hanker chief from his sleeve.

"Your token?" Kurt asked as Blaine gazed down to the blank tissue. He chuckled.

"No, just a hanker chief." Kurt nodded, gazing to the boy he cared so much about. Had no one given him a token? Something to remember home by? He didn't show anything to Kurt, nor did he have any on his body so Kurt felt it was safe to assume he had nothing. He bit his lip, stretching behind his neck and unclasping the necklace he wore. He pulled it off, gazing to the pristine gold.

"Here." He stretched his hands out, offering it to Blaine. His eyes scanned the boy(')s face, trying to see if there was a hint of recognition upon seeing it. He could have been imagining things but he was sure the young man's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Kurt..."The young man could almost predict his words, 'you kept it?'. He stopped himself however. "Isn't this...the chain you used?" Kurt smiled wryly.

"Yeah it is." To demonstrate, he pulled the string to reveal the wire. Blaine gazed to the slightly younger, hazel eyes meeting electric blue.

"I thought we weren't allowed bring weapons in." He whispered, Kurt smiled at how careful he was being.

"True...but I'm pretty sure they wont spot this. Plus...I made a point to look like I had tossed it when I was..." He faded out but Blaine suddenly remembered the footage of Kurt, only thirteen years old tossing what he had thought was this very necklace into a hole he had dug in the hopes no one of the others would ever find it.

Blaine was hesitant but moments later he stretched out, taking it in his hands.

"Thank you.." He whispered, the door behind him opening. Kurt didn't miss how he stuffed it into his pocket and turned to see a scarily smiling William Schuester.

"Hope you're all ready because we've just reached the Capitol."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I love you guys and thanks for all reviews. College is crazy and I've been suffering a hangover this weekend only to be out drinking last night -.- me so clever. Anyhoo thanks once more to the gorgous Lotte whom I adore and I love y'all xxx

...

Watching Blaine gaze out onto the city was somewhat entertaining. Kurt even smiled gently as Blaine's hungry eyes drank in the grandeur of the buildings speeding by. After some minutes Carole and a not so pale Sugar joined them. Kurt smiled gently towards Sugar and he motioned to the window.

She took a step forward and gazed out of the glass. Even her eyes widened.

"Wow..." She said in little more than a whisper and Kurt stood in beside Blaine, glancing to the huge buildings. They passed a long tower that was almost entirely covered by a huge poster. It had an aqua blue background and most of the image was half a face. Kurt's face. His eyes were highlighted with silver eyeliner and he had glitter on his cheek but other than that it was Kurt, no enhancements or anything Capitol like. He was smirking, cocky, exactly as they loved him now that he had grown and he was no longer the 'cute' little boy who won the Hunger Games.

"They love you." Blaine said in a whisper that was so low Kurt couldn't even tell what tone of voice he was using. Resentment? Indifference? He wanted to know, he wanted him to care. The young man was fully aware how selfish he was being but it didn't change how he felt.

"They love anything that can keep them entertained for five minutes." He said in a whisper, gazing to the young man. Blaine looked back to him and smiled gently. Kurt's stomach dropped and his heart beat faster in his chest. Instantly he knew what role he would have to coax Blaine into through interviews.

Heart breaker.

Not that it would take very much for him to pull that off.

Kurt looked at Sugar, wondering if Carole would convince her to play the scared little girl. Though he was sure that the girl from last year won with the same strategy. Kurt considered what he knew of Sugar's normal personality and honestly it was a lot like the girl Brittany from District 1.

But Kurt trusted Carole and he knew she'd do all she could to keep this girl alive. She moved closer and rested her hands on the young woman's shoulders.

"Let's get you ready." she said softly and lead Sugar away. By now, Blaine has pressed his hand to the glass as Kurt glanced over to him. He just stood beside him in silence for some seconds.

"When we get there...I want you to smile...like a smirk." He said to the older boy who turned to face him.

"Just a smile?" Kurt nodded.

"Just a smile...We need an angle to play you with. We need to appeal to the people in the Districts and I want to play on your strengths." A small laugh escaped Blaine.

"So you think I'm cocky?" Kurt smiled, gazing out the window.

"No. I don't. But I do know that every single one of them out there is going to eat you up." Kurt didn't want to blatantly tell him he was beautiful. He didn't want Blaine to know that he had noticed this. "I want you to break every single one of their hearts. Make them want you." Kurt wasn't looking to the other boy but he felt him tense.

"How do I do that?" He questioned and Kurt smiled.

"Remember when we were kids...everyone loved you."

"They loved you too." He defended and Kurt chuckled.

"Only because I was with you...Blaine, one smile from you and all these people will lose their mind. You just need to...stay desirable..." That shouldn't be a problem for Blaine. Kurt knew that. He began to question whether he should have told Blaine about this. It probably would have been easier to just tell him to be himself and not worry him about such details. If he was overly aware of being 'himself', he could become someone else entirely. Still he wanted to keep him informed.

"The train is slowing." Blaine noticed, glancing to Kurt. "What do I do?"

"Smile and be yourself." He nodded, swallowing loudly as he gazed out of the window. The train had been going through a long tunnel for the last minute or so and finally it came out the other end. Blaine took a step back. Hundreds, no, thousands of Capitol inhabitants were waiting. His breathing began to speed up and he shook his head.

"I can't do this Kurt." Unexpectedly, the younger man stretched out his hand and gripped Blaine's tightly. For a moment they looked to one another and he nodded.

"You can...you'll be amazing." He reassured him and Blaine just nodded dumbly, like he wanted to believe him.

"Y-yeah.."

Minutes later and both men had met up with Sugar, Carole and William. The eldest smiled and moved close to Kurt, touching his backside. Kurt tensed but forced a smile, his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Make 'em love you." He whispered and the doors opened onto the grandeur of the Capitol and they were greeted with cheers from thousands of people.

...

Hours later and Kurt found himself talking to someone who had become somewhat of an old friend of his. Alexander. Blaine would be his third tribute to dress. He was still considered relatively new but he had done well. Particularly because he did not work alone. It was unusual but Kurt worked hand in hand with Alexander. In fact, the young sensation had designed the outfits for this year tributes.

"Ceena was not happy with you helping out." Alexander chuckled, sipping on his water. "But he allowed it." Kurt liked Alexander, they got along well. Both had a keen interest in fashion and Alexander was down to earth, at least as far as people from the Capitol were concerned.

"It will be appreciated once we..." He heard some doors opening and he turned around, viewing Blaine walking in with simply a towel wrapped around his hips. His chest and legs had been erased completely of hair and every blemish was gone. Any red marks from electrical burns were faded and his hair was a mess of curls. His eyes somehow glowed, like they had been glossed or something, but that could have possibly been tears. Kurt wasn't sure. All he knew was Blaine was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

Blaine walked in with four people surrounding him. Three women and one man named Detri who was practically fawning over how gorgeous and wonderful this man was. All four of them were gushing over how they never had such a perfect tribute to work with in their entire career. Blaine was blushing, trying to be humble and polite. He was so sweet, kind. Kurt could have used his genuine and humble nature to his advantage but he wouldn't.

Even though the people of the Capitol would love him, Kurt wished to keep this side of Blaine for himself. At least himself and a few others.

"Kurt, you're here." He said in surprise and Kurt was unsure if the young man was annoyed with him for being here or not. He smiled but it seemed a little too polite. Alexander walked forward and introduced himself with a smile, indicating to a podium in which he was to be dressed. Kurt almost couldn't stop himself from requesting that Blaine stay dressed in just the towel. He managed to however and just smiled. The young man, so barely dressed like this, was just another side of Blaine he wanted to keep to himself. He didn't care about the prep team, it may as well have been just him and Blaine.

Blaine stood between the team as they darted around him and he smiled to Alexander.

"So may I ask what one of the best designers in Panem has planned for my ceremony outfit." Kurt smiled, realising that Blaine was buttering them up. Probably trying to practise on the team as to how he should react on front of the Capitol. Even Alexander's grin grew wide as he approached the young man with the perfect smile.

"I believe you may in fact thank Panem's own songbird for your outfit." He replied, taking some extra measurements as Blaine glanced to Kurt in surprise. The young man just smiled weakly but nodded. To his surprise, Blaine's prep team pulled off his towel with no warning. Leaving the poor young man completely bare.

Just before Blaine could suddenly cover himself, Kurt couldn't help but look. His very first thought was that he was thankful Blaine's team didn't leave him completely hairless. Although the waxed chest and legs were just to go with his outfit.

"I-I erm.." Kurt began to grow flustered and blushed as he realised what he had just seen. "I shall...allow you to work your magic Alexander." And with that he was gone.

...

Some time later Kurt found himself sitting in the Mentor stands. He gazed to the circle where the tributes would be parading, hoping it all fell into place. Carole sat beside him minutes later and touched his hand.

"I saw the outfits. Fabulous work Kurt." He smiled nervously as Finnick Odair sat on the other side of him. They exchanged friendly hello's and even discussed their tributes. Finnick was mentoring a boy by the name of Noah Puckerman who he said was one of the strongest swimmers he had come across in recent years. There was also a smaller girl by the name of Tina who he admitted he didn't know too much about. Kurt didn't want to give anything away about Blaine so he simply referred to him as the heart breaker.

"Looks like our boys have something to compete with before the games." Finnick chuckled and Kurt bit his lip. Did this mean that the Noah boy was playing the heart breaker route as well? His stomach twisted and he hoped not.

Evening approached and as the lights went down the doors opened. District 1 came out first of course, the two beautiful blondes wearing no clothes, but their bodies were bedazzled in brilliant jewels. They each wore crowns which Kurt found a little obnoxious. Like they were predicting victory already. He saw the girl wave excitedly, even blow kisses and the boy just waved.

They were greeted with screams and cheers, as was District 2 but Kurt couldn't even remember what they wore. He was too anxious about the arrival of his own tributes. Carole gave him a confident smile and suddenly a loud clap of thunder sounded and a bright flash lit up the entire arena. People were gasping, some even screamed. It was like a lightening flash but there was no sigh of it anywhere other than the arena. It took a moment for people to realise the flash came from the rather hi-tech chariot riding out the doors. Kurt grinned.

The chariot had a somewhat rustic charm, despite how new and polished it was. It was ivory with golden pillars and vines wrapped along it. The horses pulling it were a matching cream, their mains white but they were laced with golden flakes and strands and even they were styled to give the impression they were standing on end. Somewhat electrified.

Standing on the carriage was Blaine and Sugar. Both dressed simply, at least in contrast to most of the other contestants.

Kurt had been going through his history books. Technology depended on electricity and he had always had a fascination with an age old race known as the Greeks. He had heard of Zeus, one of their gods who was known for his armoury of thunderbolts. If there was a storm in the sky he was angered. He had been fascinated and poured over images of the god for so long. Designing the outfit that Blaine was to wear.

His waxed chest was mostly on display due to the toga he was wearing. It tied on his right shoulder, falling loosely over his bodice. It extended to his knees. The fabric was a cream colour not unlike his chariot but it was special. It was similar to Kurt's jacket from the reaping, giving the impression of almost being lived with electricity. If one was to look close enough it was almost like the sparks were jumping off his body. He wore golden sandals with straps extending up along his calves, just like the golden vines on the chariot. His hair was still curled but somehow retained its shape. Looking natural and yet the curls didn't move, gelled in place. There was flecks of gold in it like the horses and around his head rested a wreath of golden leaves. Kurt understood this had been more of a roman thing but it looked rather good. He had gauntlets on either hands. Kurt noticed something he hadn't authorised.

He wasn't waxed, he was painted but not like the people of the Capitol who dyed themselves all types of silly colours. The paint was clear but glossy, although Kurt could vividly see movement, almost like bolts of electricity swimming over his body. It was like the boy was himself the entity of power. Everything down to his expression was perfect. He had on a small smile, not cocky but proud. He appeared so confident and cool yet his eyes expressed a sort of oblivion that Kurt knew would drive the people of the Capitol crazy with need. It wasn't as if he was above them like Finnick acted and probably suggested his tribute act too. It was like they had a chance but try as they might the young man would never notice them out of sheer oblivion.

"Perfect..." He couldn't hide his admiration for how his old friend looked, riding out in style. Sugar looked lovely too. Her toga covering over her entire body, maintaining her modesty. It extended down to her ankles and her hair was tied back, slightly backcombed to give it more of a static appearance. She was the same from Blaine other than those differences.

Both looked glorious and Kurt couldn't have felt more proud.

He could hear some of the mentors whispering to one another as the crowd went wild. Finnick's tributes in their mermaid costumes went practically unseen, as did most of the other tributes. In fact, Blaine and Sugar's most competition was probably One, due to how their chariot lit up, sparkling off the jewels.

"I heard that Panem's songbird was responsible for the designs of Three." Finnick said, smiling gently to Kurt. "They are spectacular." Kurt smiled modestly and nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you Finnick." He said, gazing across to Garnet and Sapphie, the District 1 mentors. Their smile was clearly false and played out as they grinned to him, but he smiled back and inclined his head.

"They look spectacular." He informed them and Sapphie chuckled.

"I know." She whispered, pushing her golden hair over her shoulder.

The chariots rode around the arena, the cheer loudest from wherever either One or Three passed by. Two were normally the favorites but their Terminator styled outfits weren't necessarily going down a treat.

Kurt just smiled, his eyes never leaving that perfect smile from Blaine when he came on the screen. He tried to block out the voice in his head, telling him that he was leading the boy to the slaughter. Right now, he gained hope by how much they all loved him.

...

A/N: Hope ye enjoyed it xx thanks for reviews, btw wish me luck tomorrow. I'm auditioning for our college's version of Grease as the angel x3 love ye xxx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the delay guys, another thank you to you guys and to Lotte for her great work, I love you all and hope you enjoy this xxx

...

"There they are." Carole smiled broadly as Sugar and Blaine entered the dining hall of floor three of the training centre. They were dressed in their own clothes and the body paint was washed off, at least most of it. Blaine still had some along his forearms. Kurt could faintly see the streaking electric pattern every so often. He was dressed in a simple shirt with elbow length sleeves, cotton trousers and was barefoot. He still looked amazing. "You both looked positivly stunning."

"Yes, McQueen did an amazing job." Sugar said with a smile as Blaine and her sat down, the boy across from Kurt.

"We have Kurt to also thank for that." Blaine said with a smile, gazing towards the mentor across from them. Kurt's cheeks burned a little and he smiled, lowering his head.

"My pleasure." He simply said, taking a bite from a leg of quail as Blaine and Sugar talked. Their appetites seemed back and they all ate in relative silence until the doors burst open.

"Starting without me?" William asked, gazing to them all with an eyebrow raised. Kurt said nothing, just continued to smother his meat in a strange but tasty purple sauce. "Oh well, never mind..." He walked over, sitting at the head of the table which was somewhat between Kurt and Blaine. Suddenly he gripped both of their arms and Kurt was sure that the same uncomfortable chill ran through Blaine's body as it did on his own. "I've been thronged with potential sponsors" Kurt grinned broadly.

"Really?" He beamed. Last year their sponsors had been very limited, so this was great news to hear.

"Yes, so all you both need to do is to preform well for the Gamemakers and interviews to keep them and possibly have even more begging to sponsor you." Blaine smiled, but said nothing. He did however remove his hand and Kurt didn't miss how he rubbed it against his hip as if cleaning. He had to stifle a chuckle.

"Sugar and I were talking..." Carole began, patting down her mouth. "About the possibility of allies.."

"No!" Kurt said suddenly, not looking up. Everyone exchanged glances except for Blaine who remembered Kurt's words to him on the train. Confusion took over them but Carole realised why Kurt was against allies when she remembered Quinn.

"It wont be like that Kurt..."

"I said no allies." He said underneath his breath, still eating. "When you're all training together be nice, make them like you but do NOT take allies." Carole frowned, clearly not agreeing.

"Well tell you what Kurt, you mentor your tribute your way and I will mentor mine." Blaine stayed out of it, his head down as tensions rose. For some time Carole continued to speak, but she was sure to not openly include Kurt, she wasn't inviting him into what she was saying. She spoke about them both practising what they were good at when alone and considered if they should flaunt their skills when all together or hide them to surprise the others.

"Careers flaunt." Blaine said suddenly, looking to Carole. "Thank you for taking an interest, Carole, but I think when we're training together I might...take Kurt's advice...use that time to have other tributes warm up to us." She opened her mouth to object. "Of course we shall also train but...well it's a good opportunity to soften the others. Don't you think?" She bit down upon her lip and frowned.

"I suppose...if you feel it is best Blaine." Kurt stayed silent, still eating despite how his appetite had left him long ago.

...

For the following few days the two had been in intensive training, both by themselves and as a huge group. Kurt knew nothing about the training other than what Blaine told him, which wasn't much. However he clearly made quiet an impression as a number of the other mentors were trying to talk to Kurt about an alliance between their tributes.

"Sapphie, Blaine has no interest in pairing up with Brittany." He said in a growl, somewhat annoyed by the sheer amount of female participants who were interested in Blaine. The blonde woman frowned.

"Kurt, Brittany is agile and fast. She can climb trees better than anyone else here. Therefor find shelter, keep a lookout..."

"And from what I hear she has the has the intelligence of some floosy from the Capitol." He said underneath his breath, like afraid someone from the Capitol would hear. Although saying that to someone from District One was almost as bad. The woman frowned and her jaw tightened.

"Fine." She snapped, turning away only for Finnick to approach. Kurt sighed.

"Please... no more allies..." He whispered and Finnick paused

"I know you had a bad experience, Kurt.."

"Stop it, Finnick."

"That doesn't mean it'd be the same for Blaine." The younger man groaned and tensed up, looking to the gorgeous man on front of him.

"I would prefer he die than have to go through alliances." He snapped, feeling sick before he turned away. "Good luck to your tributes Finnick...I hope they find partnership with someone else." He took in a breath and walked back to the training building. He was merely moments in the elevator before he came out at the third floor to see Blaine and Sugar sitting down with one another, some rolls of bread rested in a basket as they discussed strategies and ideas of what they were going to show the Gamemakers.

"Wow you are good with knots." Sugar whispered, neither of them noticing Kurt enter. Blaine laid down a napkin on top of a pile that were tied with knots. He smiled gently.

"It's all the work with wires I had with Beetee, though I don't see how this will impress them. Have you come up with your strategy?" She sighed gently.

"Carole thinks I should play dumb but I think that Brittany girl has that down to a T." They shared a chuckle and both reached out to get some bread. Hands touched and both pulled back. There was soft apologies and giggles, Sugar even blushed and Kurt finally decided to interrupt.

"Working hard?" He questioned and Blaine glanced back, holding some of the bread from district four in his hand. He smiled tiredly and nodded.

"Yeah...I think we're...we're ready."

"I hope so." Silence followed and Sugar glanced from one boy to the other before her eyes widened and she found herself standing.

"I should erm...I'd better go find Carole and talk with her some more." She briefly hugged Blaine who was still on the ground before giving Kurt a small smile and leaving. The room was silent before Blaine held out a piece of bread from District 4. Small, bite sized, homely.

"Thanks." Kurt said, taking it and sitting beside Blaine. "You've made quiet an impression on the others." He said, popping the bread in his mouth, it was just that small. Blaine had bread from every district and looked like he was trying them all. He picked up a loaf of brown bread from District 1 that was the freshest of them all and simply delicious when eaten with potato and leak soup, at least Kurt thought so.

"Really?" Blaine replied, sounding genuinely surprised as he shrugged. "I didn't aim to.. ."

"Of course not." Kurt said with a soft sigh. "Don't...don't grow to like them Blaine... It makes it harder." Blaine bit his lip and took a breath.

"Kurt what would...what would happen if I did like them and they liked me?" The younger opened his mouth to speak but the other boy continued. "What if we..." His voice lowered and he leaned closer. "All just worked together...they need one winner Kurt, what if we all just..."

"No! No Blaine!" Kurt cried out, his voice a little strained. "You don't know what it's like...they will try to kill you no matter what and I am...not letting you die! Don't you hear me?" He didn't realise how he was gripping onto Blaine's shirt, holding him firm with tears clouding up his vision. He couldn't let him die...This was Blaine. His partner in crime...The boy who he was certainly he...he loved from a very young age. "...Just no..." Kurt closed his electric eyes and pulled back, shaking his head. "I should...we should both go to bed. You have to preform for the Gamemakers and..." He stopped pulling away when Blaine gripped his wrist.

"Kurt...for what it's worth...I don't think you killed Quinn." Kurt choked up suddenly at this unexpected confession and the tears he tried to hold in began to run along his cheeks. Of course he did...It had been on TV. Everyone saw it and they hated him for it...including Blaine.

"But you wouldn't look at me." He said in little more than a whisper, choking up. Blaine looked ashamed.

"Kurt, it's complicated." He replied, only for Kurt's hand to be pulled from his as the young man staggered back.

"Go to bed Blaine." He said, so hoarsely and quiet that he wasn't even sure the boy heard him.

...

He didn't talk to Blaine almost all the next day, except for a good luck before him and Sugar went to impress the Gamemakers. Kurt just stayed on floor three of the training building, looking out the window where soon people would be either celebrating Blaine and sponsoring them or withdrawing all their potential money. He sighed gently and the door behind him burst opened. He didn't look but the hands stroking his shoulder in that uncomfortable fashion told him who it was.

"What are you doing in here dear boy?" William asked, his warm breath fanning over Kurt's ear. The younger shivered.

"Thinking..." He replied beneath his breath as William rubbed his shoulders harder.

"Thinking? My sweet songbird, you should be out there, socialising, talking up your tribute to all those people with far too much money." William moved so he was sitting beside Kurt, touching his leg. "There are far more people who can be persuaded by a fine young boy like yourself than they can by me." Kurt pulled his leg away and made a sound of disgust.

"Leave me alone." He snapped and William rolled his eyes.

"Oh Kurt, don't be such a killjoy." He slipped closer, just as the doors opened and the young mentor jumped up. Carole walked in with Blaine and Sugar by either side.

"Where were you all? From what I heard the tributes from 12 got out over an hour ago." Blaine could see the look in Kurt's eyes and he smiled gently, realising he just hadn't wanted to be here with William. Even Kurt's bitch glare didn't stop his smile. "N-Never mind, how did it go?"

Sugar simply shrugged and sighed, walking passed as Blaine looked directly to Kurt.

"Okay I guess. I was able to fashion up some weapons really easily like a blow dart and even some homemade darts...I also made a slingshot...I dunno how impressive that is but maybe they'll like my resourcefullness." He shrugged as the TV announced something about the training. Kurt glanced around to where William was calling them over. All four made their way to the TV. Sugar was sitting on the ground with Carole slightly to the side and Kurt and Blaine stood behind the couch where William stood on front of it.

A photo of the boy Sam from District 1 flashed and he was given an 8, the Brittany girl who wanted Blaine as an ally only got a 4 which seems very low for a Career.

"She's playing dumb." Kurt said and Blaine chuckled, as did Sugar.

"She mightn't be playing." Both echoed as the Tributes from 2 get high scores. Then came 3. Unexpectedly, Blaine rested his hand over Kurt's and tightened his grip as his photo came on screen.

9

"W-what?" Blaine said with wide eyes at the score. He grinned broadly and glanced to Kurt, pulling him close and hugging him. The score was good...exceptionally, at least by Blaine's standards. He was still smiling as he pulled back in time to see Sugar's score of 6 on the screen. He leaned forward, patting her shoulder as he struggled not to fall over the couch.

"You did good kiddo." He said with a smile and she giggled gently, shrugging him off her. Both were happy, satisfied, but Kurt knew that feeling could only last so long.


End file.
